The Way You Make Me Feel
by inmyeyes
Summary: Alternate Trory ending to Season 1 (One-shot)


:::: The Way You Make Me Feel :::: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; they belong to WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

A.N : I was bored and rewatched the season finale. It got me all sad and stuff. So yeah. This was the result. -shrug- Although I doubt that Rory would react this way, I thought "What the hell? It's my story... and I want them to get together!" :-D   


**The Way You Make Me Feel**   


He didn't know _why _he cared. 

He didn't why_ she_ didn't care. 

He didn't know why he didn't just_ give up_. 

Desperation can make you do stupid things, as he very well knew. It made you panic, it made you do _anything _you could. It made you weak, vulnerable, and it made you lose control. All of which was the complete anti-thesis to the image that Tristan DuGrey put out to the world. Tristan DuGrey did_ not_ panic, he did _not _do anything he could, he was neither weak nor vulnerable and he was _always_ in control. 

Yet desperation changed all that. A girl who didn't want to have anything to do with him changed all that. His desperation for that elusive girl made him move beyond the smooth, confident veneer that he exuded. 

"You're pathetic, Tristan. Keep the books, I'm leaving." 

The finality of her words struck a deep chord in him, and he could feel his heart beat that little bit faster, could feel the desperation threaten to overwhelm him. 

He did the only other thing he could think of, the only other thing he _could_ do, the only thing he _wanted _to do: in two long strides, he caught up with her. Within moments, his hand was delving into her long brown hair as his lips sought hers out. 

Rory's first instinct was to pull away, but the soft and tender way that he was kissing her gave her pause. His kiss wasn't demanding and rough like she had expected; it was slow and languorous, and his lips were softly coaxing a response from her. Before she knew it and before she could help herself, she found herself leaning into him, her hand raking through his tousled blonde hair, her lips opening under the gentle pressure of his. There was a soft thud before she felt his other arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to her body. 

Through the haze that his mind was in, Tristan dimly acknowledged that this kiss was ten times better than their first one at Madeline's party. This time, she was in his arms, willingly. This time, she was responding. This time, he felt like he was floating on air. He deepened the kiss, as he felt her arms tighten around his neck. 

This time, she didn't pull away, didn't run away crying. 

Slowly, his senses came back to him and he reluctantly broke away from her, only to crush her to him and close his eyes at the feeling of her in his arms. It was a feeling that he had dreamt of for so long. It was a feeling that felt right. 

"I'd really love it if you'd come with me to the concert, Rory. Please?" he whispered, not even trying to disguise the pleading in his voice. He had nothing left to lose. 

Rory wasn't quite sure what had happened. How they were just suddenly kissing, how wonderful she felt and why it all happened. But she took a chance; she wanted to find out what that tingly feeling in her stomach was all about. 

"Okay." was her simple answer. 

Tristan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, and gave her one last squeeze before pulling back from her. When he moved away from her, Rory was taken aback by the smile of pure joy that was etched on his handsome face. Tristan grabbed ahold of her hand, pressed a kiss to her palm before leaning down to pick up her books that he had dropped whilst in her embrace. 

"C'mon, I've give you a ride home," he offered as he tugged on her hand. 

Still somewhat dazed, she felt herself nod and let Tristan lead her to his car. Whatever it was that had happened, it couldn't be that bad, she reasoned. And whatever was happening between them couldn't be bad either... She had a gut feeling that she was doing the right thing by taking a chance on Tristan. Instinctively she tightened her fingers around Tristan's and when he turned questioningly to her, she beamed a bright smile at him. Her smile earned her a chuckle from him as he let go of her hand to drape his arm across her shoulders. Their eyes met again, and they exchanged smiles. 

Rory never did see Dean waiting for her.   
  


_Finis_   



End file.
